


Soul Relationships in my 'Homei and Giri Choco' universe

by SailorStar9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Red String of Fate, only three soul relationships are romantic, soul relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: The different types of soul relationships that are involved in my 'Homei and Giri Choco' universe.





	Soul Relationships in my 'Homei and Giri Choco' universe

1) Soul Acquaintances: you’re on passing terms with the other person, but won’t be friends until pushed to be Soul Friends. Indicated by a gray frayed string.

2) Soul Friends: you can very easily form a long-term friendship with this person. Indicated by a blue string. Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Amanda have the _potential_ to become this.

3) Soul Mate: you can easily fall in love with this person, marry and have a happy life together, but you don’t necessary have to and aren’t worse off if you don’t. Indicated by the fabled 'Red String of Fate’ with a bronze thread entwined in the middle. The thread turns into a rope as the relationship escalates. Any other relationship that isn't Scott/Jean, Remy/Rouge and Kurt/Kitty are this.

4) Soul Bound: you are so in tuned with the other person, the both of you are actually stronger together than apart. Essentially, both souls are linked together. Indicated by the fabled 'Red String of Fate’ with a silver thread entwined in the middle. The thread turns into a rope as the relationship escalates. Scott/Jean and Remy/Rouge are this.   
  
5) Soul Twin: the upgraded version of the Soul Bound; only difference is that you actually _share_ a soul with the other person. Indicated by the fabled 'Red String of Fate’ with a gold thread entwined in the middle. The thread turns into a rope as the relationship escalates. Kurt/Kitty is this.


End file.
